


joyride

by Russy



Series: Dadriel ficlets [3]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Lord Asriel, Dadriel, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russy/pseuds/Russy
Summary: "What are we doing?""We", Asriel said, "are going to pilot this."
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua
Series: Dadriel ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

> Hi!! So this was requested by the wonderful, amazing Val_Creative.  
Please let me know if you have any thoughts about it. Enjoy 💖

The early spring breeze was crisp and swift along the gently rolling hills on the edge of London. The sky was clear and luminous, and the trees had just started blooming with leaves and rosy flower buds.

Lord Asriel had just come back from a trip to Scotland, and Lyra had been excited for her father's return. The week without Lord Asriel had seemed boring and lonely and all too long. Even though Asriel spent most of his time at the estate working on his research or solving goverment issues, Lyra still got to see him every day, and even on the busiest of days he still put her to bed at night, at the very least.

It was strange, Lyra thought, how for the better part of her childhood, Lord Asriel's absence had been the norm, an almost permanent state of reality, breached only by his short, unfrequent and often hurried visits. The week she had spent with Ma Costa had been pleasant, even though she made Lyra go to bed at half past ten every evening, just how her father had instructed her to, much to Lyra's distaste. Lyra had already grown bored though, and she had longed for father's return.

And now, when he'd been home for a couple of hours, after listening to what Lyra had been doing and quizzing her on the lessons she'd had, he brought her outside, to his airship. 

The airship was massive, with rigurously organized equippment and tools taking up more than half of its surface.

"Come, Lyra!" Asriel called, when he noticed Lyra had stopped following him and started prodding at a large, thin telescope with dozens of gaskets, "That's not for you to play with."

She looked up, following her father to the front of the ship.

"What are we doing?"

"We", Asriel said, "are going to pilot this. I'll start it and then you can try to steer it."

"Really?", she said elatedly. Lyra was so overjoyed that she launched herself against her father's middle, and he barely had time to register what was happening before she started jumping up and down, gushing all the while.

"Lyra", he warned, prudently, "you need to be careful". He paused, as she too had stopped skipping around and was now looking at him, paying attention as she so infrequently did. "And you need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. One wrong move and you'll lose control of the ship, and I might not be able to help you."

Lyra sulked. This was supposed to be _fun_, not restricted.

"That's because you probably don't know how to pilot it too well either.", she muttered.

"What was that, Lyra?" Father asked, sharply. Stelmaria swished her tail.

"Nothing." Lyra said quickly.

"Yes, that's what I thought. If you're going to get that cheeky then we're going straight back inside, and you'll remain there for the rest of the week."

Lyra shuffled her feet, aware of father's displeasure. She shouldn't've said that, she thought. Now father was cross with her and he wasn't going to want to teach her anymore.

Lord Asriel noticed Lyra's embarrassment ane his frown softened, instantly. He hadn't meant to end up scolding her, really, he knew she had missed him and that this would be good for her, and he wanted her to enjoy it.

"Come, now, I'll show you what you have to do. If you get the hang of it quickly we might just go on a little trip next week, how about that?" Asriel asked.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is rrusi-writes, if you want to request something or just to chat.


End file.
